


something that remains

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: Thirteen one-sentence drabbles. Nico/Adriaan; canon.





	something that remains

**First kiss**

Once, when they were still children, Nico injured himself from falling; Adriaan thought it was all right to kiss the pain away, but Nico definitely didn't.

* * *

**Gone**

Parting hurt, but its aftermath was what hurt the most—the morning conversations that they no longer had, the absence of Adriaan's calming presence by his side, the realisation that he was gone, gone, gone.

* * *

**Endless sorrow**

Appropriately, the lotus—Nico's favourite flower—means “a wistful longing for the past” or “a love long gone.”

* * *

**Return**

What had changed, had changed; they knew things would never be the same between them (and still foolishly wished they could go back).

* * *

**Strangers**

The long limbo between living together and reconciliation; a state which they are still not sure they have completely left.

* * *

**Conditional**

When it comes to competing to be the best, all affections are promptly and deliberately abandoned.

* * *

**Confusion**

Not-so-secret lovers, partners-in-crime, frenemies with benefits… no one but them knows what they really are.

* * *

**Lies**

“There is nothing between us.”

* * *

**Foolish**

"Why can't they just be honest with their feelings?" asked Chandra, to which Surya could only shrug.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

The pain from an old wound, a twinge in the heart, small and delicate yet potent—how can such a fragile thing as memory cause so much suffering?

* * *

**Happy birthday to you**

The choice of date of his orchestra’s concert was a complete coincidence and definitely not a hidden excuse to take Adriaan out on a date.

* * *

**Hope**

Why Nico decided to send Adriaan flowers for his birthday, and what he felt when Adriaan did the same in return.

* * *

**Wishing**

Maybe, Nico thought as he traced Adriaan's lips with his thumb, like spelling out an unspoken promise, he was here to stay.


End file.
